epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer/Rap Meanings
'Thanos:' I am inevitable, immeasurable, inexorable, monstrous, ("I am inevitable" is a quote by Thanos in ''Avengers: Endgame. Thanos brags about his relentless and unmatchable nature.)'' With bars weighing on you harder than your haunting guilty conscience! (Oppenheimer is among those who are credited with being the "father of the atomic bomb", a role which later led to him feeling an enormous amount of guilt. Thanos says his raps will hit Oppenheimer harder than his guilty conscience did.) I am Thanos, and I crush tracks like Tesseracts in my palm! (The Tesseract, also called the Cube, was a crystalline cube-shaped containment vessel which Thanos crushed to obtain the Space Stone. Thanos says he crushes rap tracks just like the Tesseract.) You're a pencil-pushing Terran who never learned to love his bomb! (Pencil-pushing is a term which refers to document work, and a Terran is a sci-fi term for an inhabitant of the Earth. Thanos makes a reference to the film about a nuclear conflict, ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, to joke about how Oppenheimer later deeply regretted his creation of the atomic bomb.)'' Seems you started off a chemist, and on your world you were a prodigy. (Oppenheimer majored in chemistry and was known as a genius in his subject.) Well, that makes sense, 'cause your rhymes are only hot periodically! (Thanos makes a pun on the periodic table, a table of chemical elements, to say that Oppenheimer’s raps are only good from time to time.) Man, I burned the Avengers down to embers, sent half your planet to be slaughtered, (When Thanos obtained all six Infinity Stones he used his snap to turn half the universe, including many of the Avengers, to dust.) And now I'm offing Oppenheimer like I did to my daughter! (In order to obtain the Soul Stone, Thanos threw his daughter, Gamora, off the mountains of Vormir.) Got a fist of gold when I'm rapping, six Infinity Gems what I'm packing! (Thanos wields a golden Infinity Gauntlet with six Infinity Stones in.) Stick your tiny nuclear dick back into your pants, Dr. Manhattan! (Doctor Manhattan is a nuclear physicist from ''Watchmen who turned into a god-like being, often appearing completely nude, after a radioactive particle test accident. Doctor Manhattan is named after the Manhattan Project, a research and development project during World War II that produced the first nuclear weapons, which Oppenheimer was a key part of. Thanos tells Oppenheimer to mind his own business.)'' Hadron smashing all your atoms, best not collide with me when I'm rhyming (In particle physics, a hadron is a subatomic composite particle made of two or more quarks held together by the strong force in a similar way as molecules are held together by the electromagnetic force. Thanos tells Oppenheimer not to collide with him like when two atoms may collide and release a burst of energy.) 'Cause you break and bleed so easy, I think I'll call you Oppen-hymen! (Thanos calls Oppenheimer weak and makes a pun on the hymen, a thin piece of mucosal tissue that surrounds or partially covers the external vaginal opening which breaks and may bleed when a woman first has sexual intercourse.) It's impossible to top me, Oppie, you just don't have the stones! (Thanos says Oppenheimer simply can’t match go him because he doesn’t have the balls, or isn’t brave enough, also making a joke on the Infinity Stones.) Apparently the only thing you're good at wrecking is a home, (Thanos says Oppenheimer isn’t good at wrecking anything except for a home, as explained in the next line.) 'Cause you slept with your friend's wife, right there in your friend's bed, (Oppenheimer had a love affair with American psychiatrist and physician, Jean Tatlock.) Then got another married girl pregnant. You should have gone for the head. (Oppenheimer and Katherine Puening, a radical Berkeley student and former Communist Party member, also created a minor scandal by sleeping together after a party, later finding out she was pregnant. "You should’ve gone for the head" was a quote by Thanos after Thor failed to kill him in ''Avengers: Infinity War, resulting in Thanos wiping out half the universe. Head is also a slang term for a blow job, a form of oral sex which Thanos says Oppenheimer should’ve participated in to stop his lover getting pregnant.)'' 'J. Robert Oppenheimer:' Listening to you took everything I have left. (This is' a reference to a quote from Scarlet Witch in Avengers: Endgame: "You took everything from me". Oppenheimer says listening to Thanos killed him.)'' '''After your raps, I am become deaf. (This is a reference to the famous speech by Oppenheimer where he quotes a Hindu scripture, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." Oppenheimer makes a pun on the quote to say Thanos' raps made him deaf.) You need an Iron, Man, for that wrinkly-ass skin (Iron Man is a member of the Avengers in the Marvel universe. Oppenheimer makes a joke on his name to say that Thanos needs to iron his skin as it is so wrinkly.) And that butt-butt-butt-butt-butt-butt chin! (Here we go now.) (Butt chins are a type of chin where a single crack is present, similar to a butt, however Thanos has multiple cracks in his chin similar to multiple butts.) Where's your rhythm? I thought you had the Time Stone. (The Time Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones obtained by Thanos. Oppenheimer says Thanos should have rhythm and be able to stay in time on the track if he has the Time Stone.) Your punchlines sound like they came from RhymeZone. (RhymeZone is a website commonly used in raps to find a list of words which rhyme with another word. Oppenheimer calls Thanos' raps simplistic.) You might be something in the MCU, (The MCU, or the Marvel Cinematic Universe, is the name given to the franchise of Marvel movies and the universe in which they take place.)''' But between us? Who's the worst MC? You! (Oppenheimer makes a play on words to say that although Thanos may be a big part in the MCU, compared to him he is the worst MC, or rapper.) Your dialogue's got too many breaks in the syllables. (Thanos often speaks very slowly with many breaks in his speech.) You talk so slow, Drax thinks you're invisible. (This is a reference to a scene from ''Avengers: Infinity War ''where Drax the Destroyer thought he had mastered the skill of moving so slowly that he becomes invisible.) I cause chain reactions when I'm lyrical (A chain reaction is the self-sustaining fission reaction spread by neutrons which occurs in nuclear reactors and bombs. Oppenheimer compares his raps to nuclear bombs.) 'Cause I've got that fissile material! (In nuclear engineering, fissile material is material capable of sustaining a nuclear fission chain reaction.) You were born to Eternals, but came out looking out so scary (Thanos is a mutant member of the race of superhumans known as the Titanian Eternals. Oppenheimer makes fun of Thanos' ugly appearance.) That your own mother, tried to make you a Temporary. (Thanos' mother was so horrified of his appearance at birth, that she attempted to murder him right then. This would have made Thanos a "Temporary" as opposed to an "Eternal.") Meanwhile, I've mastered the atom more than any man alive. (Oppenheimer says he is a genius in the subject of atomic physics.) Now I'm here to split you like two and three from five. (Oppenheimer makes a play on words reference to the isotope, Uranium-235, to say that he will split Thanos like atoms, which explode when split. Five is also a number made when two and three are added to each other.) I'm a peaceful man, but I do what I must. (Oppenheimer says he is a peaceful man at heart, although he will do devastating things if he needs to.) You had an evil plan, Thanos, and it left you in the dust! (Thanos had a plan to wipe out half the universe to make it more balanced. After completing his plan, the effects were later reversed and Thanos himself was turned to dust. Being left in the dust means to be left behind.) It must leave you enraged, when you compare our talents: (Oppenheimer says that Thanos will be angry and disappointed if he tries to compare himself to him.) Because in this battle, there is no balance! (This is a reference to a quote from Thanos and also Thanos' plan to make the universe "perfectly balanced". Oppenheimer says that when it comes to rapping they are not equal.) 'Thanos:' For a communist pariah, you come off as awfully cocky. (A pariah is an outcast, and ''Oppenheimer ''had a history of pro-Communist associations. Thanos says Oppenheimer is too arrogant.) But I'll make you bend the knee in round two like Nagasaki! (On August 6, the U.S. dropped an atomic bomb on Hiroshima, Japan, wiping out 90 percent of the city and killing 80,000 people. Three days later, the U.S. killed 40,000 people in Nagasaki with another bomb. Tens of thousands more would die from radiation exposure. Oppenheimer later felt an enormous amount of guilt and remorse. Thanos says he will make Oppenheimer submit to him.) I'm the box office topper, the Marvel showstopper! (''Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame both broke numerous box office records. Thanos' appearance in the films was a key event in the storyline of the MCU, and he was deemed one of the largest threats to the Avengers in the whole franchise.)'' Got my name on this win like it's the Thanoscopter! (The Thanoscopter is a yellow helicopter with the word THANOS displayed on its tail, piloted by Thanos in two issues of Marvel comics.) You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer! (Thanos is a character featured in the ''Infinity Gauntlet Limited Time Mode featured in the popular video game, Fortnite: Battle Royale. During this time, videos of Thanos performing various Fortnite dances became a viral meme across the internet.)'' I will Loki choke you out like my name was throat cancer! (''Lowkey ''is typically used to describe a speaker's desires or emotions. Loki is also a villain featured in Marvel comics and the MCU who Thanos killed by choking during the opening scene of ''Avengers: Infinity War. In 1966, Oppenheimer was diagnosed with cancer of the throat, caused by forty years of heavy smoking, which later lead to his death.)'' 'J. Robert Oppenheimer:' You wanna talk about Death? How 'bout the one that looked at you and swiped left? (In the comics, everything that Thanos does is an attempt to impress Mistress Death, the cosmic entity based on the personification of death, who ultimately remains uninterested. This is a reference to the mobile dating app, ''Tinder, where users swipe left on other users if they are not interested in them.)'' I'm the destroyer of worlds, you got your nuts handed to you by a Squirrel Girl! (This is another reference to the famous quote, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." In the comics, Thanos is defeated by a superhero known as Squirrel Girl. This is also a play on words, as squirrels are animals known to eat nuts, though to "get your nuts handed to you" also means to be defeated.) We're in the Endgame now, Tinky Winky. ("We're in the endgame now" is a quote said by Doctor Strange in ''Avengers: Infinity War, though it is also a reference to the sequel film, Avengers: Endgame. Tinky Winky is a purple character from the children's television show, Teletubbies, who Oppenheimer compares Thanos' purple skin colour to.)'' I'll finish this like Ant-Man: all up in your stinky! (Prior to the release of ''Avengers: Endgame, many users came up with a theory that Ant-Man, a Marvel superhero, would defeat Thanos by crawling into his butt and expanding.)'' Anyone who believes that "Thanos did nothing wrong" crap (Thanos Did Nothing Wrong is a phrase used in memes and online discussion about the actions of Thanos in the film ''Avengers: Infinity War, specifically absolving him of any ethical violations.)'' Has obviously never heard you rap! Oh snap. (Oppenheimer jokes that people who believe that phrase clearly have not heard Thanos rapping, as that would prove he had done something wrong. "Oh snap" is a playful exclamation of surprise, though it is also a reference to how Thanos snapped his fingers after obtaining all six Infinity Stones, wiping out half the universe.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 6 Category:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character trivia pages